Age Difference
by MiKniTeBlueMooN
Summary: It really doesn't matter about the age difference. Well, I mean, it does matter, if you know who your dealing with, but also there are rules you must follow and not only that, but some people just don't understand. Sonic/Amy OneShot


**Age Difference**

It really doesn't matter about the age difference. Well, I mean, it does matter, if you know who you're dealing with, but also there are rules you must follow, and not only that, but some people just don't understand.

"Umm...Sonic!" I shouted out to him in the hallways in school.

Wow.

He look so handsome today. A cute, tall, blue hedgehog, stood there before me wiht his two friends behind him, wearing black suits.

This is so sad for me. In about 2 hours, they will leave and head for college. Why does he have to go.

"Yes, Amy?" Sonic replied.

I became nervous that I started to sweat a little.

"Um...umm...C-can I s-speak to-"

"Come on! Spit it out, kid!" One of Sonic's friends shouted.

I shot a glare at him

"Chill man." Sonic said to his friend who is so rudely interupted me. "Yeah, go on, but can you hurry, we have to go to the auditorium." Sonic said to me.

"Well...can I speak t-to you p-privately?" I stuttered.

"Sure, whatever."

His two friends click their tongue, rolled their eyes, and left, leaving me and Sonic alone. But before they went around the corner of the hallway, one of his friends shouted to Sonic.

"Yo Sonic! Don't waste your time with that kid!"

"Yo! Don't be clickin' your tongue like that! That's not cute! Dumbasses..." Sonic shouted to them.

Two of his friends laughed and finally out of my sight.

Thank God!

Sonic sighed.

Sonic looked at me. He motioned his hand, signal to me to continue of what I want to say to him.

"Oh! Right...ummm..." I couldn't think of anything say. Is it me or the area I'm in is getting hotter. Well..whatever it is, it's making me hard to breath.

'Come on, Amy! You can do it!' I thought. 'Just say it! Blurt it out!'

"I-I love you!" I shouted.

I blushed so hard, that my face became like a tomato. I looked down at the ground.

"I-I mean, I know it's sudden, but now that your graduating, I-I thought m-maybe this would be the r-right t-time to...s-say it..."

I looked up to see Sonic's reaction.

Sonic stared at me with one of his eye brow raisied. To my head to my school uniform, which is a black sweat shirt with a red ruffle school skirt that went right on to her thigh, to her shoes. Looking at me like I'm stupid, which I'm not, since I'm the top A student, which I don't mean to brag.

I waited for his reponse.

There was a long pause.

Sonic cleared his throat.

"So, what are you saying?" Sonic asked.

"U-umm..well I wanted to know h-how you feel or um..."

I couldn't continue. I got so nervous and so timid, that I don't know what esle to say.

Sonic sighed.

"Oh boy...look, Amy. We had good times together, right? I mean...your 13 years old right?"

I nodded.

"Look at me! We're 5 years apart. I can't ...I can't date someone like you...your..your just a kid."

I started to tear up a bit. I tried so hard to hold it, but I couldn't. One tear escape and I could tell that Sonic is starting to feel guilty.

"Amy, don't cry. Please. I'm so sorry..."

Sonic reached out his hand towards me, but I stepped back.

"No. It's ok. I'm fine." I said. I started to cry even more. "I'm gonna go now. So uh...congratulations for your g-graduation."

Sonic tried to reach his hand towards me again, but I ran off, crying.

I went to the bathroom to wipe off the tears on my face.

'Idiot! I'm such an idiot! I shouted to myself in my thoughts, while hiting myself in the head.

I stayed in the bathroom for about 30 minutes and knew that the ceremony of the Senior's graduation has already started.

I finally calmed myself down and ready to go to the auditorium. The auditoruim is very big, filled with students of 6th graders, 7th graders, 8th graders, freshmens, sophmores, jouniors, seniors, and their families and friends. Red curtains on the other side of the auditorium are closed. Lights focused mainly on stage, where all of the seniors sat on their chairs in rows, waiting for their name to be called.

I arrived just in time when the princple, who's up in front of the Seniors on stage, called Sonic's name to get his diploma. I was at the back of the aditorium so he won't see me from there.

Sonic grabbed his diploma and shook our princple's hand. Everybody besides me clapped theirs hands, screamed, cheer, whistled for Sonic.

I just sat there, looking at him in disappointment.

After the seniors got their diplomas, all the seniors tossed their graduation caps to the air and everybody cheered.

School is finally over and everybody went outside at the front of the school and celebrated from there instead in the auditorium. Seniors chatting with their family and friends, taking pictures, and etc. The 6th through 11th graders joined the Seniors celebration except me. I was walking around the halls in school all alone. Too depress to celebrate with others.

Well, at least that heavy weight on my shoulders has been released. I'm glad that I confess, but still. I'm still upset.

Then suddenly, I felt arms around me and warmth.

"Look, I'm really sorry. There are just some things that doesn't work out, you know..." Somebody whispered to me, but I already knew who it was.

I nodded to him.

"Now stop making that sad face. I could see dark arua around you."

Sonic chuckled, but I didn't laugh along with him.

Sonic turned myself around to face him. He bend himself down to have equal level of height since I'm only 5,2 and him only 5,11.

Sonic frowned at me.

"Come on, Amy. What can I do to make you smile again?" Sonic asked me.

I thought a little it. Wondering if I should tell him what I want him to do. No...I shouldn't make him what I want him to do. It's not right! Just for making me happy? It would be selfish of me. Just selfish! Though...worth a try, right?

"C-...C-can I k-kiss y-you?"

Sonic's eyes became wide and his lips gapped a little, probably speechless.

"Umm...I dont't know...I-I..uhh..." Sonic said, doesn't how to respond to my request.

I frowned.

"Its ok. You don't have to. I'm not forcing you. It's just a little request that you can definitely refuse. I'm sor-" Amy started, but was interrupted by Sonic.

"No! no...fine. Umm...sure...y-you can." Sonic stuttered.

My eyes widen. My jaw was slightly openned from shock.

"Uh...ok.."

Sonic looked around, making sure that nobody was around, I bet. Then looked at me, scratching behind his head, I guess trying to figure out how to kiss me from here. He bend down on his knees and his face was still above me, but extremely close enough to my face that I could smell his minty breath.

My face became very hot and red as a tomato. I wanted to pass out right here, right now, but no. I can't. This is my moment.

"Close your eyes..." He whispered.

I did as he told.

I waited...

Then I felt his soft, warm hands, gently pressing agaisnt my cheeks.

Then I gasped a little bit when his soft lips pressed to my cheek...then the corner of my lips.

My heart beated faster and loudly, hoping Sonic couldn't hear my heart beating.

He pressed his lips to my lower lip. Feeling like I'm going to melt. A huge spark from his lips. Feeling the heat through my body.

Then he kissed my upper lip then again to my lower lip. I slightly kissed him back. Trying to dig in more since I couldn't help myself, Sonic pulled away. Sonic's face became red as mine. Staring at the white hallway tiles as if its interesting to stare at.

I moved back a little, to give some room for him to stand. He did so. He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

I gave him a geniune smile.

He stared at me for a moment, slowly smiling back.

He turned.

Walking away, but paused. He turned back to me.

"Wait for me...in 5 years..."

My eyes widen and my eye brows close together. Full of confusion and shock.

'5 years? When I'm 18 years old?...ohhhhhhh!' I thought, now my face changed instead confusion to complete shock.

"And I'll wait for you."

After that, smiled at me, gave me a wink, and ran off.

I blushed lightly.

Placing both my hands to my chest where my heart is and smiled.

Wishing that 5 years will pass by fast.

[The End]

Author's Notes:

**MiKniTeBlueMooN** Speaking: Heyy! I know it's been a while. There were much stuff going on! Mainly that I don't have my computer anymore which sucked ass! REALLY! Also I thought maybe this should be a oneshot so no big deal so please enjoy!


End file.
